


You feel like home

by BlackCanaryLover



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCanaryLover/pseuds/BlackCanaryLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel Lance reflects on her love for Felicity while watching her get engaged to Oliver</p>
            </blockquote>





	You feel like home

Laurel is going crazy. She loves her job, of course she does but now she has a night job too and it makes it hard not to punch people in her daytime job. Who would have thought she would be reduce to using the force? Definitely not this wannabe drug lord, who couldn't even get the loyalty of his workers, that team arrow caught yesterday. 

After scaring his men and leaving him to wallow in his own stupidity she decides it's time to check on Sara and get lunch. She is so close to taste her grilled cheese sandwich when her phone rings, she could kill the caller but she loves Thea too much to do it. 

Theas call is to reminder her about the party for Oliver's campaign, like she could forget, please she went shopping with Felicity two days ago. This party better be worth the high hills she is going to be wearing. She hasn't gone to a party in a long time so Felicity had convinced her to get a killer dressed and shoes to match so she could catch something that night. Laurel was not as positive as her.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Seven o'clock came faster than she imagine. She's ready and waiting for a cab, Thea has been calling her every 4 minutes, apparently she is going to be late. She feels weird, like her body is telling her something, maybe something good is going to happen, she hopes is good otherwise she will have to stab someone with her new shoes.

When she arrives, Thea waves at her from the other side of the room and points to the stage. Well, she is not late, Oliver still hasn't make his speech. Laurel sees Felicity from her position, with her blue dress, her hair done up and smiling radiantly at Oliver and she has to catch her breath. 

Felicity is beautiful and everyone knows this but today she is glowing, making her look stunning. She is smiling at Oliver and looking at him with so much love, admiration and desired that Laurel has to advert her eyes for a little while. She moves her gaze to Oliver, who is already at the podium, he is smiling at Felicity with so much adoration Laurel has never felt before. 

Oliver looks god today and he is smiling which is alway a bonus for him. It makes him look younger, calmer, stronger. He has a change in winning if he keeps giving good speeches and presenting his very promising plans for Star City. She never thought she would say this but Oliver Queen is exactly what this town needs.

To be real, she never though she would be friends again with him either, but here she is supporting him in this new adventure and saving lives with him at night too. Her life is so different from what she imagine while growing up, but she is ok with the new course it has taken. 

She's still smiling when she sees Oliver go down of the podium and go straight to Felicity. She knows what's coming, Thea told her about the ring, that kid can't keep a secret that big. Oliver goes down on one knee and asks Felicity to marry him. 

If you ask Laurel, she could tell you how surprise and shock Felicity look at that moment, but she's also moving her head so rapidly to say yes that not a single person can deny how great this two are together. Felicity with her curious blue eyes and tiny mouth that allows her to babble when she's nervous, her intelligence, loyalty, really Laurel could go on with all the greatness that's Felicity Smoak and Oliver with his composure and determination, that makes them a great couple. They can balance each other out and they also challenge each other. 

There's not denying it, Laurel is attracted to Felicity. They have become friends in the worst moments of Laurels live. Felicity help her so much, especially in terms of Saras death and becoming Black Canary. They had long talks over ice cream and burgers and when Laurel was not training with Nyssa, they would hang out and watch tv like normal people or Felicity would teach her how to hack or track people. Becoming friends had been easy for them. Felicity carve her way into Laurels heart so quickly that Laurel never had the time to put a barrier in it. She doesn't even know when it became something more for her, she doesn't remember when she started to notice the way Felicity would smile and how her eyes would twinkle or how cute she looks in her glasses, which was everyday.

So this moment it's bittersweet for her. She wants Felicity to be happy, she deserves her happy ending with Oliver. They have gone through so many obstacles that this moment feels like a win for them. 

She knows she's not really an option for Felicity, not when she is that happy and in love already. So, Laurel is going to be the supportive friend she already is and make sure she is there to help plan the wedding, even thou Thea must have already started. 

There's this tiny moment when Felicity looks at her and she is so happy that Laurel smiles back instantly to her, Felicity happiness is contagious so she goes to her on shaky legs and hugs her with all her being. This is a great moment for her friend. Soon, they are laughing together and Felicity is showing her the ring and Thea comes over and hugs them both and everything feels incredible. 

Hours later, before she leaves the party, she hugs Oliver too. He deserves as much happiness as Felicity and he has found the perfect person to share it with. 

Laurel goes home and promises herself that she's going to get over her feelings for Felicity. What better way to do it than punching a few criminals, tomorrow is another day and she can make it trough. She will, as long as Felicity and Oliver are happy, she has hope to find the same happiness for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Sent me prompts in tumblr: LarrizaKloss
> 
> Ps: if you read this and you are appalled about the grammatical errors please contact me. English is not my first language and I need all the help I can get. Also if you want to be a beta for this crazy woman please message me, I'm writing a long Fic and I need help with grammatical errors please :)


End file.
